You and I will be Safe and Sound
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: Bella and Cissy lose their father to death himself. Based off the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Rated M just to be sure.


_**Based on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**_

_Daddy is dying, you girls need to come home._

The words rung in my mind, as if my mother was still talking to me in the patronus. I had roused Lucius, much to his displeasure, and told him what was happening. Within moments, I heard a loud _crack._ Bella had arrived only moments after I had gotten word of it. I quickly threw on a cloak and went down the winding staircase, but I stopped. My sister was standing there, dressed in her usual black garb, when I realised, she was crying. Her dark eyes, usually fueled with fire, with hatred, with darkness, were soft, red, and puffy. I couldn't help myself; I flung myself down the stairs towards her and into her arms. It was finally happening. Daddy was finally leaving us. I hugged her as tightly and closely as my swollen stomach would allow.

_The baby, Daddy will never get to see his grandchild._

I began to shake slightly, Bella noticing my distress started to hug me a bit more. "Cissy, darling, we need to get going..", her voice was distant, it was lifeless. I nodded once, and followed her to the apparation point in Malfoy Manor. Within moments, we were standing in Bella's old bedroom, untouched, unscathed. My heart dropped when I turned to see Bella standing there lifeless, as if she knew what was about to happen next. I grabbed her hand softly and gently lead her towards the door. Then, I heard it: the muffled cries of our mother as she sat by her husband's side, never leaving him.

I stopped, my own heart seem to race and I felt the tears threaten to spill down my face. I needed to be strong, I needed to be there for my Bella, my sister. I sniffled, and before I knew it, Bella had ran into his room, only stopping when she saw him. He was frail, thin, and grayed. His eyes, once a marvelous brown, almost black color, were now dull, almost lifeless. I stood in the hallway, not wanting to go and see my father in this way. But I had too, this was the end. I made myself go in the room, I made myself sit on the edge of the bed, opposite of my mother and Bella, next to him. I took his free hand, and stroked it lightly. The hands that were once so strong, so muscular, ready for anything, were now thin and weak, the bones protruding though the skin.

He looked to me, a small smile crossed his face, "My Cissy, my little angel, take care of yourself, take care of your child, take-" I put my hand over his mouth lightly, taking in everything he said as if our lives depended on it, but I couldn't take it. I began to cry, my body trembling lightly. Bella looked over at me, and she knew then, that he had wanted me to watch over her. His most prized child, his beauty, full of fire, full of life, was his Bella. Bella was the apple of his eye, the one he had prized the most. For her beauty, for her strength, for her will to survive and make known who she was; a Death Eater, a Pureblood, a witch, a _Black._ Everything that Daddy had built his family upon, every word, every deed, was personifised in Bella.

I nodded lightly and kissed his forhead, keeping a strong grip on his hand. I notice him look towards Bella, and I knew then he wanted his last moments with her and Mother. I let go, slowly, unsurely, but I did. I stood up and leaned down again, kissing his cheek. "I love you Daddy, more than you'll ever know." I stood slowly, then walked out of the room. I went into the nearest room and just cried. I sobbed, I shook, I lost my composure. I lost my father, but I didn't have him to begin with.

Little did I know, he had told Bella to watch over me, to protect me, to protect Mother. To keep us from harm, to keep us from the Dark Lord's treacherous hands. To keep us safe, to keep us sound. Little did I know, his last words to Bella were, "Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keep's raging on." Little did I know, his last words were, "Tell Cissy, I love her always." And with that, he passed on. Bella regretted the fact that I wasn't there to hear him, she wanted to yell, she wanted to take out everything on the world.

She left the room, unable to stay in there with our grieving mother and dead father. She found me, sitting in her old bedroom, crying, unable to control myself. All she could do was hug me close, kissing my head and singing the song Daddy had sung to us both as children.

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
